


Драбблы на музыку

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Banlieue 13 (2004), Bedlam (TV), Glee, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Leverage, NCIS: Los Angeles, Sherlock (TV), Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White





	Драбблы на музыку

**Hawaii Five-0. Steve McGarret/Danny Williams. OST The Names - Bond... James Bond**

Денни поправил галстук-бабочку, улыбнулся отражению самой сногсшибательной улыбкой и, поправив причёску, спустился к раскошному чёрному Астон-Мартину. Сегодня был его вечер. Вечер его мести Стиву за все последние месяцы. Сегодня Денни был Бондом и никто и ничто не мог этого изменить. Всю дорогу до ресторана Денни чувствовал себя королём этой жизни. И в ресторане тоже. И позже, в казино, в окружении шикарных дам и под выразительным взглядом напарника, которого сопровождала Коно, шикарная в чёрном вечернем платье. В общем, Денни получал от вечера всевозможный кайф и намеревался продолжать в том же духе...  
\- Гарсон, где у вас тут бар? - нетрезвая брюнетка со странным акцентом и жемчужными бусами посмотрела мимо Денни и...  
В этот момент молодой темнокожий официант неловко поскользнулся, опрокинув весь поднос с шампанским на Стива. Досталось и стоящей рядом Коно. А следом за этим вырубился свет и сработала сигнализация...  
Наблюдавший за всем этим безобразием из неприметного фургона неподалёку Чин тихо проворчал что-то вроде "Ну Джеймсы Бонды, доигрались" и спрятал лицо в ладони.  
На следующий день примерно теми же словами их всех приложила губернатор. Из-за пропавшей в тот вечер картины разразился грандиозный скандал с неприятными последствиями для одного сомнительного, но состоятельного спонсора предвыборной компании.  
Впрочем, Дэнно ничуть об этом не сожалел - морские котики в шампанском ближе к утру стали его любимым блюдом.

**Leverage. Nathan Ford. Sting - Shape Of My Heart**

Нейт перебирает потёртую колоду. Он всегда предпочитал шахматы, но они плохо сочетаются с полу-пустой бутылкой скотча. В баре темно, только над стойкой горит жёлтым единственная лампа, опасливо поджимая свой свет поближе, тусклая и взъерошенная. Нейт чувствует с ней определённое родство.  
Карты мягко и привычно шуршат, складываясь на зеркально-гладкой поверхности. Кто-то думает, что это что-то значит. Но не Нейт, он просто убивает время, которое после развода девать стало совсем некуда.  
Он раскладывает Марию Стюарт и ловит отражение ухмылки трефовой дамы сквозь лёд в пустом бокале. Наливает скотча на два пальца под укоризненным взглядом трефового короля и бубновой дамы. В окнах вспыхивает отсвет фар проехавшей мимо машины, выхватывая бубнового валета, с которого начался расклад. Нейт салютует картам и сбрасывает шестёрки. Последним на стол ложится туз червей.  
Нейт гасит свет и поднимается к себе. На следующий день он знакомится с человеком по фамилии Дубенич.

 **NCIS: Los Angeles. Marty Deeks. Linkin Park - Breaking The Habit**  
Марти много говорит. Он всегда много говорит, но сейчас даже ему самому кажется, что этого много. Он захлёбывается словами, но никак не может остановиться. Впрочем, здесь никого нет, кто бы его услышал. Каллен потерял сознание и вообще едва дышит, и их завалило в этом чёртовом торговом центре, а спасатели доберутся сюда ещё очень не скоро. Если вообще... Дикс обрывает мысли и пытается взять себя в руки. Но в ситуации, где ты не можешь сделать ничего, даже толком пошевелиться, это сложно. Марти слышит, как хрипло и слабо дышит Джи, и делает то, чего не делал с детства - он начинает молиться. Путано, отчаянно, обещая всё, что угодно... на словах "брошу привычку приставать к напарнице и уговаривать её прикинуться влюблённой парочкой" в завале напротив появляется просвет, до них добираются спасатели.

**Bedlam. Kate Bettany. Агата Кристи - Истерика**

Кейт кричит. Кейт язвит. Кейт срывается на Молли. На Райана. На Джеда. Даже на отца. Её трясёт в сухой истерике, и никак не отпускает. Не после того, что происходит в этом чёртовом дурдоме. Она не верит во всю эту чертовщину, в мстительных духов и злобных барабашек - всему есть разумное объяснение, нужно только поискать. Но причина никак не находится. И Кейт снова кричит. Зовёт на помощь. Отца. Джеда. Райана. Молли. Кого угодно. Только бы не оставаться больше один на один со своей истерикой, измочаленными нервами и мыслями про всю ту паранормальную ересь, в которую она категорически не хочет верить. Ещё немного и она готова будет убить ради этого.

**Suits. Jenny Griffith. Bebe- Busco Me**

Дженни смотрит в зеркало на своё отражение. И никак не может понять, что с ним не так. Или это с ней? В зеркале понимающе улыбается симпатичное отражение, но глаза у него растерянные. Видимо, у той зазеркальной Дженни в жизни тоже не всё ладно. Это немного утешает, но мысли всё равно скачут, как на американских горках. Вниз, вверх, снова вниз, вверх по мёртвой петле, так, что уши закладывает и швыряет на поворотах на жёсткую фиксирующую рамку. От Тревора к Майку и обратно. Выбор на самом деле сложнее,чем кажется. И Дженни ищет подсказку у отражения в огромном зеркале, но не может найти. Ни ответа, ни подсказки, ни себя.

**Sherlock BBC. Moriarty. The Pierces - Boring**

Джим Мориарти имеет доступ к самым модным тусовкам, самым шикарным шмоткам, самой дорогой еде и самым роскошным машинам. Но это всё так предсказуемо скучно, что челюсти сводит в кривой ухмылке. Преступления тоже уже не в состоянии его развлечь - они приедаются даже быстрее красной икры и Дом Переньон. Даже русская рулетка наскучивает, когда в третий раз револьвер щелкает в холостую. Его гениальность никто не может оценить по достоинству, люди такие скучные и мелкие. Джим плюхается на диван и бездумно кликает пультом от огромной плазменной панели на стене. По БиБиСи какая-то тоскливая фигня про Скотланд-Ярд... а в следующую секунду Джим Мориарти впервые слышит имя "Шерлок Холмс" и скука почему-то отступает.

**Glee. Rachel Berry. Robby Williams - Supreme**

Когда Рейчел уезжает в колледж, ей кажется, что на новом месте всё обязательно будет иначе. Новые люди, новые песни, новые преподаватели... и обязательно Любовь Всей Жизни, какая так и не сложилась с Финном. И она жаждет этого всем сердцем, верит и ни на минуту не сомневается. Особенно это касается Любви. Чтоб непременно с большой буквы. Чтобы её принимали, понимали, не предавая, чтобы никакой больше лжи и недоговорок. Рейчел понимает, что снова перегибает палку, но это же мечта. И она попытается эту мечту исполнить и найти такого человека... Рейчел отправляется в колледж. И на поиски своей мечты.

**Banlieue 13. Lola. Bebe - Cocaina Baby [Spain version]**

Лола не знает, как объяснить брату, что всё хорошо. Не знает, сможет ли вообще объяснить, что уходит, что любит брата, но теперь не только его. Она смотрит в окно, на кирпичную стену дома через дорогу, на бегущие по ней тени от облаков. Лола улыбается немного неуверенно, чего никогда раньше не было, и ей самой происходящее кажется странным. Но вечером, когда Лейто вернётся домой, она обязательно найдёт такие слова, чтобы брат понял, как ей важно, чтобы он всё одобрил. И ещё Лола обязательно возьмёт с Лейто слово не обижаться на Дамьена за то, что тот познакомил сестру друга с сослуживцем, а она взяла и влюбилась.


End file.
